A power control system is desired to centrally control and operate a plurality of power-supply devices including solar cells, storage batteries, fuel cells, wind power generators, and hydraulic generators. Particularly in recent years, aiming at facilitating control, improving efficiency, and reducing cost, a DC link system has been proposed in which various power-supply devices are connected without converting DC powers thereof. In the system, powers from solar cells and fuel cells are linked as DC powers and directly charged into a storage battery, and then converted into AC power using a single inverter, to thereby supply the power to a load. The DC link system eliminates the conventional need to convert respective outputs from the power-supply devices by inverters, and thus minimizes the conversion loss to thereby allow for improving efficiency. The DC link system also simplifies the system, which leads to cost reduction. Further, the DC link system links DC powers, with which power can be advantageously controlled with ease.